The Trouble with Octo-Trekkies
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: What happens when Kwazii introduces Captain Barnacles to Star Trek? Review please!


It seemed to be kind of a slow day for the Octonauts and Kwazii was bored so he switched on a TV and started flipping through the channels when he suddenly stopped and flipped back to Star Trek. He loved this show. _Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before._ There were these strange creatures- humans, he was pretty sure that's what they were called. But anyways they seemed to be traveling around on this-_ship _that was in space. They had a Captain- Kirk, he was called, a doctor they called McCoy or 'Bones', an engineer named Scotty, the pointy- eared one was Mr. Spock and he was second in command, Lieutenant Uhura, and others…

"Shiver me whiskers!" Kwazii exclaimed. He suddenly realized that this TV show was a lot like what the Octonauts were doing, only they were under the sea and the show was in space! Captain Barnacles just had to see this! He pushed a button and the captain appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Kwazii?"

"Captain, you've got to see this!" Kwazii said excitedly. Barnacles' eyes widened, curious.

"See what?" he asked.

"Just come here!"

When Captain Barnacles went to see Kwazii watching TV, he rolled his eyes.

"You wanted me to come down here to watch TV?" Kwazii shook his head.

"No… I mean, just watch! Doesn't it remind you of something familiar?"

"Hmmm, it does seem to be oddly…"The captain didn't finish his thought as he was interrupted by Shellington.

"Fascinating!" he coincidentally said at the same time as Mr. Spock.

"Well, that was a little weird," Kwazii said.

"You guys watch this show too? I'm sure you noticed that it's a little like what we do. I've been trying to figure out who Is like what character… like Captain is obviously the captain, I think you are like Scotty, Kwazii, Peso isn't really too much like Dr. McCoy but oh well, and Dashi is like Uhura…"

Kwazii and Captain Barnacles exchanged glances.

"Which one are you, then?" Barnacles asked. Shellington shrugged but Kwazii did a face palm.

"It's obvious! You're Mr. Spock! Look, they're even both carrying a bag over their shoulder and wearing blue outfits!" They looked at the screen and saw it was true. The Captain sighed.

"Guys, all of our clothes are blue." Then Peso came in.

"What's going on? You're watching Star Trek? Cool, it's The Trouble with Tribbles! Hey, did you guys notice…"

"Yes, we did," Barnacles cut him off. "How's the patient?" Peso had been taking care of a sick sea creature in sick bay that they had found on their last mission.

"He's dead, Jim," Peso said with a straight face, but then looked at Shellington and they started cracking up.

"Why is that so funny?" Shellington laughed.

"I don't know!" Peso said, wiping a few tears. The captain shook his head.

"Has everyone seen this show but me?"

To his surprise, the three started laughing even harder as Captain Kirk said on the show, "Does everyone know about this wheat but me?" Shellington put a hand on his captain's shoulder.

"It's okay, Captain. Live long and prosper." He lifted his hand, attempting to do the Vulcan salute despite the fact that he didn't have five fingers.

"Hey, hey, do you know what you get when you feed a tribble too much?" Peso grinned. The captain thought for a second even though he had no idea exactly what was going on.

"A fat tribble?" he guessed, and if his three friends weren't laughing hard before, they sure were now. Barnacles left the room then, sure that they had just went crazy. He went around and asked who else had seen Star Trek and found that everyone had, even the vegimals! He sat down but quickly got up when he realized he almost sat on something… it almost looked like… a tribble? No, he had to be seeing things now…

"Captain, where are you going?" Dashi asked.

"Sick bay, with a headache," he replied, unknowingly quoting Captain Kirk again. Dashi held back a giggle. Oh, the trouble with Octo-trekkies…


End file.
